


home

by orphan_account



Series: we promised the world we'd save it (what were we hoping for?) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>impala centered poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

liquid silver, glossy black  
leather seats and footstool dash  
motor oil, rock for miles  
warm, dark eyes and dazzling smile.  
the only things you're sure to keep  
are the miles you've traveled,  
the empty passenger seat.


End file.
